Te vas de mi
by carolucha
Summary: la vida de casados no era como ella la soñó... podran Goku y Milk demostrar realmente lo que sientes?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola amigas! les traigo un UA de nuestra pareja favoritaa sii!**

**Espero con todo mi corazón que les guste y espero tambien que dejen cualquier comentario o sugerencia para mejorarlo. =)**

_**Aclaro que los personajes de DBZ le pertenecen unica y exclusivamente al gran Akira Toriyama.**_

**Disfrutenlo !**

* * *

**TE VAS DE MI**

- Estaba corriendo, desesperada entre los árboles, cómo si un enemigo me siguiera. Tenia miedo como si una amenaza asechara. Mi visión actuaba bajo si sistema nervioso sobre estimulado dilatando mis pupilas, que me eran de gran ayuda para no tropezar ni caer pues era una noche extremadamente obscura, sin luna, que dificultaba mi camino.

Me preguntaba, mientras corría por inercia ¿por qué esperé tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué tuve que llegar a este punto? ¿Por qué demonios cobre su palabra?... sentí rodar tibias gotas de tristeza sobre mi rosto y una vez más volví a cuestionármelo ¿Por qué todo era tan distinto a lo que siempre soñé?

La vida junto a Goku era tan alejada de lo que yo quería. Lo amaba, lo amaba con locura pero yo había sacrificado mi felicidad con tal de estar junto a él. Había dejado de lado el sueño de tener una familia en la cual mi marido trabajase, me llevase de compras, participase en la educación de nuestros hijos… había sacrificado mi amor propio con tal de amarlo… No era justo!. Y lo había terminado de concluir esta mañana, luego de cumplir 6 semanas casados.

Quizás era muy pronto, pero este tiempo juntos podía darme una pincelada, un indicio de lo que podría ser mi vida entera, nuestro matrimonio… si no lo interrumpía.

Sabía perfectamente que Goku me buscaría al llegar a casa y no encontrar su cena… me entristecía enormemente pensarlo pues en realidad el buscaría su cena, mas no a mí. Y quería no ser encontrada, necesitaba pensar, estar sola, replantearme este compromiso basado para mí en el amor a él. Quizás debería volver unos día a mi castillo, o los restos de el, estar en mi habitación de la infancia podría aclararme algunas cosas, aunque pensándolo bien… estar ahí solo me recordaría lo mucho que lo esperé durante mi adolescencia. Definitivamente no debía ir ahí.

Recuerdo cuando llegamos a esta montaña luego de nuestra sencilla ceremonia de matrimonio. Manejé hasta acá mientras el dormitaba.

- Hemos llegado Goku- le desperté mientras aterrizaba la nave.

- Aaaahhhhggggg - bostezó restregándose los ojos con sus puños

Miró a su alrededor con asombro, rápidamente reconoció la pequeña chocita de madera. – es la casa de mi abuelito! –

-Así es Goku, viviremos acá- le sonreí sabiendo que la noticia haría saltar su corazón, como aun no lograba hacerlo yo. Se asombró con felicidad y corrió hacia mi levantándome de la cintura… eso provocó tantas cosas en mí, alegría, ansiedad, deseo, incluso creí que sentía cosas por mí, pero sabía perfectamente que era difícil. Un proceso lento.

Pasaron algunas horas, desempacamos, cambiamos nuestros trajes, preparé algo de cenar y le esperé con la mesa puesta – Goku!- lo llamé a comer. Más no contestaba. Lo busqué por toda la casa, y sus alrededores… no estaba. Recuerdo que se me pasó por la mente que me había abandonado, me entristecí y finalmente me acosté sola. Si en nuestra noche de bodas dormí sola mientras mí recién marido había desaparecido.

A la mañana siguiente la mesa seguía puesta y yo seguía sola.

* * *

Y así habían sido estas 6 semanas, con el yendo y viniendo... el seguía su estilo de vida como siempre prefiriendo la lucha antes que todo y yo había dejado de ser la joven consentida para ser una buena esposa... su esposa, su mujer. Pero el aún no lo notaba.

Pero lo amaba tanto que no podía pretender, por más que quisiera, que el cambiara... definitivamente no podía obligarlo a amarme, a verme. La que sobraba en esto era yo, por eso corría... huía.

Estaba cansada, me había perdido en el bosque, tenía pena, rabia... miedo. Subí rápidamente a un árbol en el que descansé y pasé la noche... no logré cerrar mis ojos pensando en lo que debía hacer. Había deseado tanto este matrimonio, a él y ahora solo quería alejarme.

Cuando el sol apenas salió mojé mi rostro y limpié mis lágrimas con agua de un pequeño rio que pasaba por ahí. Aun sin las cosas claras y con ira golpeé un árbol con todas mis fuerzas, necesitaba desahogar mi furia, luche con la nada... después de todo yo seguía siendo una luchadora fuerte, entrenada por mi padre el gran Ox Satan. Golpee con patadas y puñetazos a cualquier roca o árbol que se cruzó en mi camino... que no sabía adonde me llevaría.

* * *

Había amanecido y no sabía dónde estaba Milk, ¿le habría sucedido algo? ¿se encontraría bien? Demonios! la había buscado por los alrededores... ella no se iría de casa... no, definitivamente no. Siempre estaba cuando yo llegaba, siempre tenía mi cena preparada sobre la mesa, sin embargo ayer había sido diferente... Debía seguirla buscando

Y si ella no aparecía que le diría a Ox Satan... luego de prometerle que la cuidaría y la haría feliz. Pensé por un momento con mi mano en mi mentón. ¿prometí hacerla feliz?... eso me presionó el pecho...

Milk era feliz conmigo? porque yo definitivamente si lo era con ella. Cocinaba exquisito, siempre me esperaba con el barril caliente, mi ropa de combate siempre estaba limpia y olorosa... ¿por qué se iría?

Se encendió la idea en mi cabeza de que ella probablemente estaba con su padre, ellos eran muy afiatados... si ella debía estar allí.

Llame a mi nube voladora y nos fuimos a la montaña fly pan.

- Ox Satan!- grité

Y entre los escombros del castillo quemado se asomó.  
- Goku!- saludo acercándose a mí.

- Ox Satan, ¿se encuentra Milk aquí?- pregunté

- Eh? Milk debería estar contigo Goku - me respondió con cierto desconcierto. Demonios ella no estaba allí... reí con la mano en mi nuca - tienes razón Ox Satan, adiós!- me fui antes de que el me asesinara

- espera Goku!- fue lo último que escuché mientras nos íbamos mi nube y yo.

Esto no estaba bien, había pasado una día completo y aun en casa estaba su vacío...yo por mi parte moría de hambre…. Vamos Milk donde estás.

* * *

Llevaba 3 días fuera de casa, me preguntaba si Goku me estaba buscando... me respondí con tristeza, seguramente no.

Mi ropa estaba sucia, rota por mis batallas en contra de mi ira, a donde llegaría esto, ahora solo deseaba estar en un lugar seguro.

Sentí movimientos entre unos arbustos... rápidamente me puse en posición de pelea, mi ceño se frunció.

Bajó con un salto rápido una figura grande familiar, miré sus ropas... eran naranjas con el sello de la tortuga al costado izquierdo del pecho... por un minuto mi corazón saltó de emoción - Go...- no terminé de decir su nombre cuando mi mirada subió a su rostro. Era Yamcha...

- demonios Milk!- me regañó

- qué haces aquí!- grite alejándome más de él.

- Vamos! qué haces tú aquí, Goku te está buscando!- Mi corazón volvió a latir... será que Goku si sentía cosas por mí y por eso me buscaba?

- Vete de aquiii!- grité explotando en llanto.

Se acercó lentamente hacia a mí y me encerró en su pecho... sentí un gran consuelo que me incitó a llorar mucho más.

Me calmé luego de unos 30 minutos y salí de su pecho. Me miró con ternura - Vamos Milk, debes volver a casa-

- Espera Yamcha...- baje mi mirada - no quiero volver-

-pero Goku está preocupado- respondió bajando su tono de voz. Tendría que explicarle que yo no era del todo feliz, tendría que decirle el por qué huía de mi matrimonio.

-Veras Yamcha, creo que fue un gran error haber ido a ese tornero de las artes marciales y buscar a Goku- me miró descompuesto - de que me estás hablando Milk... tú lo amas!-

- Por supuesto que lo amo- grité - pero yo quería una vida normal, yo quería ser amada... feliz - volvieron a caer lágrimas de mis ojos.

- Goku es un niño aun Milk, el creció sin el amor de una familia, el lucho para sobrevivir toda su infancia... simplemente Goku aún no descubre el amor, debes ser paciente- sus palabras removieron mi cabeza, tenía tanta razón. ¿Cómo podría exigirle a mi marido que me ame si no sabe hacerlo?

-No lo sé Yamcha- respondí con orgullo - creo que aún no se si volveré- y en realidad no lo sabía. Qué tal si Goku no cambiaba. Qué tal si no quería amarme, que tal si no estaba dispuesto a entregarme un poco de el... todo lo que había deseado desde que nos casamos era tan solo un poco de él, una parte de su cariño me conformaba, un gesto, una caricia... cualquier detalle me hubiese puesto feliz.

Yamcha quedó en silencio unos minutos - Demonios!- dijo luego - Goku es un tonto, si yo tuviera a una mujer como tú a mi lado...- calló sus palabras apretando sus puños -... si yo tuviera a una mujer como tú Milk, te haría inmensamente feliz- confesó con vergüenza. Vi como se sonrojó... pero qué demonios estaba pasando... yo huía de mis problemas y este casi desconocido me agregaba otro problema declarándoseme. Esto empeoraba.

-adiós Yamcha- me despedí y salté a un árbol para seguir mi camino, dejándolo atrás.

- Milk!- trató de detenerme... y la verdad es que pudo haberlo hecho, él era considerablemente más fuerte y ágil que yo, pero también él era amigo de Goku, mi esposo... definitivamente no era lo correcto seguirme.

* * *

- lo siento Goku, no tengo rastros de ella- me reportó krilin con tristeza.

A esas alturas, luego de 5 días ya estaba desesperado y había solicitado la ayuda de mis amigos... seguramente ellos podrían ayudarme a buscarla.

-Donde esta Yamcha- pregunté con rabia

-Yamcha aún no regresa Goku, hace 2 días que tampoco vuelve- respondió mi maestro con sus manos cruzadas en la espalda.

- Vamos Goku, algo debes haber hecho para que Milk hullera de casa- agregó mi amiga Bulma son sus brazos en jarra.

¿qué algo debí haber hecho para que Milk hullera?... nunca creí que Milk hullera, de hecho me preocupa que algo le haya pasado, no comprendo por qué Bulma dice eso...

Pensé un memento y respondí cabizbajo - yo... no he hecho nada-

... quizás si había fallado en algo y quizás mi Milk sí había huido. Demonios! que hice mal!.

- Que desconsiderado eres Goku- me regañó - seguramente no has dejado de luchar ni un día para estar con ella, ¿o es que acaso te has dado el tiempo de acariciarla, de hablarle?- su reproché fue como una cuchilla que me atravesó... nunca pensé en aquello.

Baje la mirada intentando comprender lo que ella decia... pero sentí el ruido de una nave aterrizar - Es Yamcha!- grito Puar.

Corrí fuera de la casa, atras mio Bulma, y lo tomé de los hombros con la esperanza de que me diera noticias.

- ¿la encontraste? vamos Yamcha dime que sí!- supliqué

Bajó la mirada - No Goku, no hay rastros de ella- se zafó de mi agarre y entró a la casa con una actitud algo extraña.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado chicas lindas.**

**No se con qué frecuencia actualizaré porque estoy haciendo mi tesis y debo terminarla! pero haré lo posible para estar actualizando sin mucha tardanza.**

**Nos leemos =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_HOLAA DE NUEVO, PIDO DISCULPAS POR LA TARDANZA =(_**

**_Aclaro que los personajes de DBZ le pertenecen Akira Toriyama. _**

**_Disfrútenlo!_**

* * *

Había logrado llegar a una pequeña aldea, mucha gente anciana y pocos niños, eso llamó mi atención. Llevaba días sin comer bien ya que sólo me había alimentado de frutos que encontraba. Necesitaba además un cambio de ropa y un baño. La gente comenzaba a mirarme de forma extraña mientras caminaba por su territorio… supongo que lo hacían porque sabían perfectamente que yo no era aldeana o simplemente porque parecía una pordiosera con mi traje desgastado y roto. Bastante más probable.

Había meditado mucho en este corto tiempo, habían cambiado varias cosas que pensaba… mas no el inmenso amor que le tenía a Goku. Eso probablemente jamás cambiaria.

-buenas tardes- saludé a un anciana con mis manos juntas. La anciana se mecía afuera de un pequeño y humilde hotel.

-Que buscas muchacha- me respondió con desconfianza acomodando sus anteojos. Con mucho respeto le solicité una habitación que sin reparos me facilitó.

Una vez adentro acomodé las almohadas de la cama y me lancé en ella, mi cuerpo necesitaba un descanso y sin pensarlo lo tomé. Dormí creo cerca de 3 horas… repuse mis energías y me levanté para darme una tibia ducha. Dejé caer mi ropa estropeada… y me sumergí bajo un chorro caliente de agua que ayudó a descontracturar mis músculos, especialmente mi cuello, el principal afectado de estos días.

La calidez del baño me hizo volver a pensar el Goku. Él era único, un hombre puro de corazón con las mejores intenciones, ingenuo… por sobre todo libre… yo no podía pretender obligarlo a estar a mi lado, bastante me atormentaba haberlo buscado para que cumpliera su promesa de casarse conmigo… maldita sea, que gran error había cometido. Después de todo yo podía amarle con todas mis fuerzas aunque parte de eso significara alejarme de él y si algo había decidido durante estos días era que no volvería a él… no intentaría detener su vida para que la hiciera conmigo.

Goku merecía ser feliz y libre… y yo también.

Con ese pensamiento me miré en el espejo tratando de impregnarme de el para hacer las cosas de la mejor manera, mi pelo goteaba, no me había dado cuenta lo mucho que había crecido… acostumbraba a llevar una cola… pero ahora que lo veía suelto me daba cuenta lo largo que estaba y me gustaba.

Sabía, tenía la convicción de que era la decisión más noble que podría haber tomado con respecto a mi matrimonio… sobre todo con respecto a él.

* * *

Crujía mi estómago de hambre. Por Kami! me había acostumbrado tanto a comer las delicias que Milk preparaba que ni aunque me comiera una tonelada de fruta podría saciarme. En la casa se notaba su ausencia… y no es que yo fuera un amante de la limpieza ni del orden pero ya me había visto en la necesidad de tomar algunas medidas como por ejemplo eliminar las flores marchitas que habían quedado en los floreros… que estaban dando muy mal olor. Había intentado tender la cama correctamente todos los días ya que durante las noches me envolvía en las tapas dejándolas como un verdadero nudo. Sin mencionar que también había intentado lavar mi ropa… esto por más fácil que parecía, era lo más difícil… no comprendía muy bien cómo se usaba eso que Milk llama detergente y la vez que lo usé, dejó mi ropa tiesa… y no suave como me la entregaba ella… por lo que ahora solo metía mi ropa en agua y la colgaba.

Todo era más complicado de como yo lo veía, pero aun así no me sentía tan mal… y esto no me enorgullecía para nada. Si, había buscado a Milk, mis amigos me habían ayudado pero yo en lo personal no sentía tanto su ausencia… no la extrañaba tanto y esto me hacía sentir el peor ser humano de la tierra. La había buscado porque tenía una promesa con Ox Satán, quien seguramente me mataría si supiera lo que siento ahora.

Tenía la certeza de que Milk no estaba en peligro, es más creía que ella volvería en cualquier momento… pero si no volvía… yo debía seguir adelante. Supongo

Me eché en el pasto de la montaña a meditar sobre esto… cuando ella desapareció me desesperé, temía que algo malo le hubiese pasado, y aunque sabía que podía intentar buscarla por su ki nunca lo hice porque luego de tranquilizarme recordé que ella era una luchadora y que probablemente nada malo podría sucederle… confiaba en su nivel de pelea… sin duda ella podía defenderse sola.

Me levanté del pasto luego de mirar las nubes y volé a kame house… sentía ganas de entrenar.

-Hola!- grité en cuanto toqué la arena de la isla.

-Hola Goku- saludó krilin desde la ventana de la rosada casa.

-Krilin ¿qué te parece un combate?- le propuse con emoción, pero el me miró descompuesto

– ¿u… un combate? ¿Goku acaso Milk ya volvió? ¿Por qué estás tan tranquilo?- Me bombardeó con preguntas que no supe responder por lo que miré hacia el piso. ¿Acaso mi mejor amigo me estaba cuestionando?

Salió de la casa por la ventana -Sígueme Goku- y así lo hice.

Aterrizamos en un lugar rocoso… alejado no sé por qué, observé a krilin, él estaba diferente… se sentó en una roca y con su mano señaló que yo lo hiciera también.

Tardó unos segundos y luego habló.

-Goku, yo soy tu amigo, hemos vivido muchas cosas justos, te he visto llorar de emoción, te he visto caer en tus batallas, te he visto triunfar… por favor confía en mí y dime que pasó con Milk-. Su tono me sorprendió… tanto podría interesarle? Era la primera vez que krilin y yo teníamos una conversación así… no sabía bien que debía responder.

- pues… Milk desapareció, no sé si quiso irse o algo le pasó… - hablé mirando hacia el cielo pero sabía que él estaba atento a mi respuesta. – la busqué un par de días… y ya no sé si debo seguirla buscando krilin- dije con pesar… sabía que esa "resignación" no me caracterizaba.

- ¿Le hiciste daño?- volvió a interrogar.

¿Daño? Nuevamente esta pregunta me hacía pensar demasiado, ya le había dicho a bulma que no le había hecho nada… entonces por qué mi mejor amigo seguía cuestionándolo. No comprendía.

- Krilin nunca he vuelto a luchar con Milk desde el torneo de las artes marciales, además no le haría daño ella no es mi enemiga… de hecho poco me he acercado a ella, incluso cuando de noche trataba de acercarse a mi yo siempre la hice a un lado… ¿cómo podría hacerle daño?- observé a mi amigo rodar los ojos con desaprobación riendo con un tono distinto que yo no comprendí el por qué.

Pasaron incomodos minutos…

-¿Sabes Goku?- entrecruzó sus dedos con los brazos afirmados en sus pernas… yo lo miré atento… -Cuando Milk apareció en ese torneo y te saludó, yo realmente te envidié- vi sonrojarse a mi amigo.

–Ella se veía muy linda ese día ¿lo recuerdas?- con la vista perdida moví mi cabeza de lado a lado.

-No fuí el único que te envidió, te aseguro que Yamcha también lo hizo… nadie nunca pensó que un muchacho como tu podría haber enamorado a una chica tan ágil, bella, amable como Milk-

El seguía hablando y yo escuchaba atento sus palabras, intentando hilar lo que me decía.

-Bulma sintió celos de ella, incluso el maestro Roshi la vio muchas veces con perversión-… esto último me hizo sentir extraño, me desagradó.

- Milk fue la quien más sufrió en horrible batalla que tuviste con Picoro… yo la vi en todo momento… vi cuando lloró, vi cuando susurro tu nombre, vi cuando quería correr a ti… yo vi cosas que tu no viste Goku… y hoy, en este momento sigo viendo cosas que tu no logras ver!- krilin levantó su voz en aquella frase que no dejó de darme vueltas.

-Basta Krilin- le rogué que no siguiera, ya me estaba sintiendo muy mal, sus palabras me estaban golpeando. ¿Qué trataba de decirme? ¿Cómo podía reprocharme eso? Yo estaba luchando en aquel torneo, nada más me importaba. Cuando ella se acercó a mí ni siquiera la reconocí… cómo podría haberme fijado si era bella, o si era ágil… mis intereses eran otros. Luego mi principal objetivo era apagar aquel incendio del castillo de Ox satán, y aun estando con ella desde aquel momento no he visto nada de lo que krilin dice… vivir juntos para mí no es especial, ella trataba de acercarse mucho a mí y eso me hacía sentir extraño.

Confundido, sin entender revolví mi cabello con mis manos… tomé aire y respondí con orgullo –Yo no necesito de Milk, no la extraño, estoy bien… y si ella quiere, pues que regrese Krilin!... yo no la recordaba, nunca antes la busqué, y ya no la buscaré- Me paré decepcionado, no con mi amigo, si no conmigo mismo y me fui dejándolo solo.

Mientras volaba pensaba triste en las palabras que salieron de mi boca. Me sentía mal… muy mal.

* * *

-Le queda muy bien señorita- me dijo la vendedora cuando me probé un short azul bastante cómodo. Me agaché, simulé patadas… hice varias poses para probar la resistencia de la prenda que finalmente compré. Lo acompañe de una polera roja sin mangas y sobre esta una chaqueta negra. Me gustó mucho la compra pues hacían los mismos colores de mi gi de combate.

Caminé por el pueblo, intentando ubicarme, quería recorrerlo, conocerlo… si me gustaba quizás podría quedarme un tiempo allí… hasta encontrar un trabajo, algo que me gustara y que me permitiera vivir. No sin antes avisarle o mejor dicho reportarme con mi padre.

Decidí ir a la montaña Flypan, luego de varios días viviendo en este pueblo, Atkoro. Este lugar era bastante cercano a la montaña Paoz, sin embardo lejano al reino de mi padre, por lo que me tomó muchas horas llegar allá.

Una profunda emoción de inundó al ver mi castillo, tanta nostalgia que comencé a correr hacia el… quería ver a mi padre, necesitaba sus abrazos acogedores y cuando lo tuve lloré… por supuesto mi padre me apretaba contra él, sin duda estaba preocupado… tenía muchas peguntas por hacerme y yo muchos cambios que contarle… a pesar de todo me sentía feliz.

-Mi pequeña Milk donde has estado- pregunto tomándome de los hombros, mientras yo veía gruesas lágrimas de sus ojos. –Padre, me he estado quedando en un pequeño pueblo, es muy lindo-

-Pero Milk que ha pasado con Goku- suplicó con su mirada que le respondiera y no tuve más opción que decirle la verdad, aunque esta lo decepcionara. Mi padre tenía gran admiración y cariño por mi esposo, por lo que sabía que la noticia lo pondría muy triste

-Veras... Las cosas luego del matrimonio no fueron como yo creía que serían. Yo nunca debí encapricharme de tal manera con Goku, él es un joven maravilloso y yo lo amo… pero he decidido separarme de el- El gigante trató de interrumpirme pero no dejé que lo hiciera y terminé el tema con una aclaración –Padre así estoy bien- le regalé una sonrisa que tapó su boca de cualquier comentario... esto último significaba que no se metería en este asunto.

Volvió a abrazarme dándome en este gesto todo su apoyo, aunque quizás no su aprobación.

* * *

**_ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS_**

**_NOS LEEMOS!_**


End file.
